A Reunion Like No Other
by Miss-steffi
Summary: Gabi works for N.Y's hottest magazine, she scores 'Americas Hottest Interview' but obviously there's a catch. But what happens when she finds out who it's with? Troyella, Chaylor, Zepay As much as I would like to i dont own hsm :p
1. Preview

**A REUNION LIKE NO OTHER**

Gabi works for N.Y's hottest magazine, she scores 'Americas Hottest Interview' but obviously there's a catch. But what happens when she finds out who it's with? – Troyella, Chaylor, Zepay.

**PREVIEW**

**SHE WORKS AT N.Y'S HOTTEST MAG**

Shows Gabi working at her desk, when her boss walks in.

'Gabi great job last article, it was awesome work.'

**HE IS AMERICAS MOST LOVED SPORTSMAN **

Shows 8 seconds on the clock and Troy gets the ball and scores.

'Bolton does it again! Lakers win the championship.'

**BUT WHEN THEY REUNITE…..**

Shows Gabi getting ready for her 'big' mystery interview.

'Oh great, another interview with some hot shot, brainless sportsma- …. Oh My Lord'

Shows Troy walking towards the room for his interview.

'Another interview with another know it all, 'rising star' journali- …. Oh God'

**CAN LOVE COME BACK TO THEM?**

Shows Troy and Gabi staring into each other's eyes.

'I can't live without you Gabi, I need you in my life.'

**OR WILL SOMETHING STAND IN THEIR WAY?**

Shows Troy and Gabi kissing in the hallway.

'I can't do this!'

'Gabi, why not?'

'Because…. Because I'm engaged Troy!'

**A REUNION LIKE NO OTHER**

Shows Gabi at the alter with her soon-to-be husband, Kyle.

'Gabriella Montez do you take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband?'

'I……..'

**Coming This February**

**This is my first fan fic so please review and if tell me if you like it or not :) I am also Australian so if something doesn't make sense please tell me so I can fix it up :p**

**xoxo HSM 4 Ever xoxox**


	2. It All Begins

A.N: Hey guys it's me! I'm finally updating sorry it took so long, I just got back to school last week from holidays so i'm just getting settled again. Thanks to everyone reviewed my story so heres the first chapter.

'Beep Beep Beep' It was another early Monday morning and Gabriella Montez was ignoring her alarm clock once again. 'Gabi, get up! We'll be late if you don't!' yelled Gabi's best friend and roommate Taylor.

'Can't you just say I'm sick today, Tay?'

'No, you know I can't lie' Taylor argued while pulling down the covers of the 24 year old.

'Be a rebel!' Gabi retaliated, while pulling her pillow over her head. 20 minutes later the two best friends were on their way to NY's hottest magazine 'Shiek' (A.N: I know there is no mag, but I made it up… unless there is one, then I don't own it lol.)

'G'morning ladies' head of security Mitch said to the girls as they walked in. 'Morning Mitch' they replied in unison. 'So what have you got to do today Gabi?'

'I think I get my new piece, but i'm just gonna sit at my desk for a while and look busy.' Gabi giggled. 'Oh joy' Taylor giggled back.

'Well, I'll see you at lunch Tay' 'Alright, ok bye' Taylor replied walking towards her office.

Gabi was sitting at her desk on her computer checking her emails when her boss Tammy walked in. 'Hi Gabi' 'Hey Tammy, how are you?' Gabi politely asked her boss.

'I'm great, I just read your last article, and it was awesome. Great job' she replied kindly.

'Thanks Tammy, is there anything else?' Gabi asked. 'Yes actually, I've got your new assignment and it's a real honour for us to have it.' Tammy replied gleaming. 'Oh awesome, what is it?'

'An interview with….. America's Hottest Basketball Player!' Tammy said almost screaming the last part, but Gabi's smile faded. 'I'm sure you'll do great with it as usual Gabi' 'Yeh, thanks' was all Gabi could get out. Gabi always had a thing against sport players ever since her high school sweetheart. She had tried to forget him, but she just couldn't.

**FLASHBACK**

'_Troy, where are we going?' Gabi yelled at her boyfriend of a year, Troy Bolton._

'_You'll find out in a minute Gabi, just relax.' Troy replied to his curious girlfriend. 'Fine' Gabi pouted as Troy laughed._

'_Ok, we're here.' 'And where is here exactly?' Gabi asked looking at a bunch of trees. 'Well maybe if you'd turn around…' Troy laughed. _

'_Oh my gosh…' Gabi squealed as she turned to see a picnic set up next to the lake. 'Troy, this is so great thankyou so much. I love you' _

'_I love you too Gabi' Troy said as he leaned in and kissed his girlfriend passionately._

'30 seconds on the clock and The Knicks have got the ball in the championship game.' The reporter yells as the clock counts down on the final game of the season between the LA Lakers and The New York Knicks. **(A.N: I'm an Aussie so if I get it wrong you now know why lol.) **

The Knicks were winning 30:32 with 10 seconds remaining in the game. 'Knicks still with the ball and - wait Lakers steal the ball, Bolton shoots and scores! The Buzzer goes off, Bolton does it again! Lakers win the championship!' The crowd erupts with cheers as Lakers captain troy Bolton wins it again for his team.

**2 hours later**

Troy finally gets out of the changing room and his manager Tony comes up to him.

'Hey Troy, awesome game tonight. Congratulations again man.' Tony says.

'Thanks Tony. It wasn't just me, the team did it all, I just captained them.' Troy laughed.

'Ha Ha, yeh. So anyways, I have some information for you.' 'Oh yeh? And what's that?' Troy asked suspiciously.

'Well it's time for your 6 monthly interview with the press, so some 'Shiek' mag in NY have booked you in.' Tony replied checking his information and laughing.

'Yeh sure, when is it?' Troy asked 'Next Tuesday in their top office, with another one of their 'rising star' press girls.' Laughed Tony.

'Oh ok, so I get to fly home to New York finally!' Troy laughed. 'Yep just for you champ' Tony joined him laughing.

'Ok I'm gonna go out to celebrate with some of the guys I'll see you tomorrow man, bye!' Troy yelled

'Ok, bye!' Tony replied to the Lakers star.

Little did they know that they have a surprise coming both of their ways in the next week.

Ok so how did you like the first chapter? I know it's kind of short but if you give me some ideas I promise that they'll be longer!

xoxo So Read and Review! You know you want to ha-ha! xoxo


End file.
